Dante
Dante is the main protagonist of the Devil May Cry series. He appeared in the 58th episode and Season 3 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, Dante VS Bayonetta, where he fought against Bayonetta from the series of the same name. He was voiced by Stephen Fu, while his partner Trish was voiced by Morgan Berry. History The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda was renowned throughout the world as the demon that turned his back on his own kind and separated the human world from the demon world. After marrying the human Eva, both Vergil and Dante were born. But shortly after, Sparda disappeared, and his life and his younger brother's would be forever changed after watching helplessly as their own mother was murdered by demons. Left bitter by the event, Dante took it upon himself to hunt down any and all demons that meant harm to humans. He became a demon hunter for hire, taking on any demonic task as long as it pays, though he has made a few occassions when the fate of the world is at stake. He long despised his demonic heritage, refusing to utilize it, but he has since started to master it. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Half-demon, full awesome * Mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante * Son of Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight * Perpetually drowning in debt * Lover of red trench coats * Favorite dessert: strawberry sundae Powers & Abilities * Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability * Healing factor * Teleportation * Expert marksman * Proficiency with any weapon * Devil Trigger ** Transformation which increases all of his attributes Weapons * Rebellion ** Magical claymore-style sword * Ebony & Ivory ** Dual semi-auto pistols * Yamato ** Katana capable of slashing through space itself * Nevan ** Demonic guitar with electric powers * Pandora ** Briefcase which becomes 666 different weapons * Lucifer ** Backpack containing unlimited spike projectiles Feats * Runs fast enough to catch fire due to air friction * Stopped a punch from The Savior with his bare hands * Can be stabbed through the heart or shot in the head and brush it off * Defeated Vergil, his virtual equal * Barely fazed when hit by meteors * Has defeated the Underworld's most fearsome demons DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: Trish's quotes are highlighted in Bold. * "Lost? Nah. I'm looking for something called the Left Eye. Care to give me a hand? Could be fun." * "That all you got, sister?" * "C'mon!" * "Haven't used this in a while, still got it!" * "In the money!" * "Ha ha ha! Jackpot!" * "Ho ho! Now, this is what I'm talkin' about!" * "Phew! Your breath stinks!" * "After you..." * "Dante!" * "C'mon Trish, you missed!" * "Oh, don't be a baby, let's finish her off!" * "Wait, we're getting paid for this one, right?" * "C'mon!" * "This is gonna hurt!" * "Trish!" * "Bye bye!" * "What's wrong? Can't keep up?" * "You're one to talk, that color looks terrible on you!" * "Trish wait!" * "Bullseye." * "How come I never meet any nice girls?" Leon Kennedy VS Frank West Dante appeared as one of the outfit options Frank West was scrolling through from a video game arcade machine in his fight against Leon S. Kennedy. One Minute Melee Dante appeared in Season 1 of ''One Minute Melee'' where he fought against Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue and lost. DBX Dante appeared in the 39th episode of DBX where he fought against Kratos from God of War and won. Gallery Dante_(Devil_May_Cry_4).png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Dante (Sprite).gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DBX DevilTriggerDante.png|Devil Trigger DMC4_-_Trish.png|Trish, Dante's support Rebellion.jpg|Rebellion DMC1 - Ebony&Ivory.png|Ivory and Ebony Yamato (DA) DMC4SE.png|Yamato DA Nevan.gif|Nevan Pandora2.png|Pandora Lucifer_DMC4.png|Lucifer Sparda Sword (DA) DMC4.png|Sword of Sparda DA AgniRudra.gif|Rudra and Agni Gilgamesh_DMC4.jpg|Gilgamesh QS.png|Quicksilver Trivia * Dante's model comes from Devil May Cry 4. * Dante and his opponent, share a creator, Hideki Kamiya. *Dante is the sixth male to fight against a female, after Boba Fett, Yoshi, Justin Bieber, Starscream and Gaara, and with the next 11 being The Meta, The Scout, Roronoa Zoro, Deadpool, Nathan Drake, Lucario, Thor, Carnage, Shazam, Tommy Oliver and Mob. **He is the second male to defeat a female, after Yoshi, and with the next three being Roronoa Zoro, Lucario and Shazam. *Dante is the 13th Capcom character to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki and Mega Man, and with the next 12 being Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. **He is the fifth Capcom character to win, after Akuma, Zangief, Blanka and Strider Hiryu, and with the next four being Zero, Leon S. Kennedy, Ryu and MegaMan.EXE. **He is the first Devil May Cry combatant to appear, with the next one being Vergil. *Dante is the first combatant to be voiced by Stephen Fu, with the next one being Batman Beyond. References * Dante on Wikipedia * Dante and Trish on Devil May Cry Wiki * Dante and Trish on Capcom Database Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Demons Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Playstation All-Stars Combatants Category:Human Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Near-Immortals Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Gun Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Knights/Warriors Category:A team of Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Time Manipulators Category:Combatants with cameo appearances